Finding the Truth
by MMalfoy
Summary: Severitus Challenge Harry is dealing with Sirius' death and the prophecy, but what happens when a new problem comes into the mix
1. Pheonix Post

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. The characters are J. K. Rowlings and the story idea is Severitus. This is a Severitus challenge.

**Finding the Truth  
****Chapter One: Phoenix Post  
****By: M Malfoy**

Harry Potter was sitting in his room at Four Privet Drive doing his summer homework This normal thing was not so normal for Harry Potter, for the first since he could ever remember he did not have to do any chores for the Dursley's , but also for the first time Harry wished he had to do chores, or at least something to occupy his thoughts.

This past June, Harry had lost his Godfather, the closest thing he ever had to a father. Harry's parents had died when he was one year old at the hand of a monster. His godfather was murdered by his own flesh and blood, his sister, but Harry thought it was his fault. 'If I had only checked the mirror and not rushed in like a rash Gryffindor,' Harry thought to himself.

Harry was bored of doing his homework it wasn't helping him fulfil his destiny. He decided to write a letter to Dumbledore to ask him how he can prepare for the war. Just as Harry was wondering how he was going to send the letter because Hedwig was on her way to the Weasley's, Fawks appeared. He sang his sad song, it soothed Harry. It made Harry feel that it was okay to grieve for his Godfather. But in a flash Fawks was gone with the letter.

Harry didn't feel like sitting there waiting for Fawks to return with Dumbledore's response so he decided to go take a run around the park to build up his stamina. After circling the park one and a half times Harry was tired. He had thought that he had good endurance from all his seeker training, so he walked back to the Dursley house as his cool down.

When he arrived in his bedroom he found Fawks had return and was sitting with Hedwig in her cage, they seemed to be communicating, too bad he couldn't understand what they were saying. Harry opened the letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry,  
__I'm surprised that you are already thinking about your destiny. Do not worry about any thing in my office, I have too much stuff any way. Plus I can not help but that think that you lashing out was my fault, I should have told you long ago what was expected of you. But moving back on topic, I will be sending you some books with defensive spells and a few offensive spells. When you get back to Hogwarts we can talk about you learning the basics of the Dark Arts that way you will know what to expect of Tom Riddle in the final battle. Also, by running and lifting weights you can increase your strength and your endurance. I will also be talking to the Minister of Magic about removing the Underage Regulations of Magic for you. Arabella will be seeking you out to give you the books, they will be disguised so your family will notice nothing._

_Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore  
__Order of Merlin First Class, Head Master of Hogwarts, etc._

Harry was surprise at how much Dumbledore told him. Not only did Dumbledore say it was okay that he destroyed his office, Dumbledore said he was probably his fault. 'Wow! Dumbledore must really be learning that he shouldn't hide things from people for so long,' Harry thought. Well, I need to get started on this training, I should ask Dumbledore about going to Gringotts to get money so I can go into the muggle world and buy weights and muggle clothing.

_Professor Dumbledore,  
__I'm sorry about your office, I shouldn't have exploded at you like that. It was pent up anger at Voldemort and about the death of Sirius. Do you think it would be possible that I get some muggle money so that I can go out and buy some clothing and some weights. Would it also be possible for my room to be expanded so I will be able to work out. Also, would I have to have an escort when I go out in the muggle world? _

_Sincerely,  
__Harry Potter  
__PS Do I have any of those long annoying titles like you do? I mean I only destroyed Voldemort the first time he was around._

"Here Fawks, take this back to Dumbledore."

Harry spent the rest of the day wondering when Mrs. Figg would have the books Dumbledore promised, and what the old man meant when he said learning the basics of the Dark Arts. Wasn't Dumbledore still afraid that Harry might turn dark?

After tiring himself out by doing sit-ups and push-ups Harry went to lay in the bed. He still didn't get a good restful night from either nightmares about Sirius or visions of Voldemort. He had thought about making a Dreamless Sleep potion but he didn't have the ingredients and he was too ashamed to ask anybody for it.

A/N: I hope you all like the first chapter. It will eventually get more into the Severus/Harry relationship.


	2. A Visit Down the Street

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Finding the Truth  
****Chapter Two: A Visit Down the Street  
****By: M Malfoy**

"Petunia, would you mind if I borrow Harry for the rest of the day. I have some chores I need some help with," Arabella said over the phone.

"Boy, come down here. Mrs. Figg needs some help, now go over there and help her. Remember no funny stuff," Petunia yelled.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry replied in a bored tone, while hiding a smile.

Harry walked up to Mrs. Figg's house. "Hi, Harry come on in. Dumbledore's in the kitchen waiting for you."

Harry walked in to the kitchen and sat across the table from Dumbledore. "Hello, Harry, how has your summer been?"

"Hard sir, all I think about is Sirius or Voldemort or something about the war."

"That's to be expected Harry, you need to learn how to grieve for Sirius. All of our feelings aren't going to go away in a few days, it takes time. Now here are the books I promised you. I suggest that you read a chapter a day then you take the time to comprehend it. That way you will have enough reading to last you the summer. I'm still trying to convince Fudge to let you use magic, I'll send you a message when you can use magic."

"Sir, will I be able to go into the muggle world to buy some clothes and some weights?"

"Yes, but you will need an escort. Also, you won't be able to go into Gringotts, I will send somebody to collect some money for you, then you both will go into the muggle world to get anything you need."

"Can the person also expand my room at the Dursley, so all the exercise equipment won't be cramped in my room?"

"Sure, but first I need to find the person who will be taking you on your little field trip."

"Thank you, sir."

"It's not a problem, Harry. I'm proud that you came to me about rather than go about it by yourself. I'll send you a letter telling you when to expect your escort."

**

* * *

****Back at Hogwarts  
**"Severus, I want you to take Harry out in the muggle world. You need to tell him the truth, but it might be better if you try to get along first. He won't be able to go from hating you to loving you." 

"Why do I have to tell him now? I want him safe, I want to tell him after Voldemort is gone."

"Severus, Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort, and he needs all the love and support he can get. You need to tell him now, you need to be his rock. Harry has no adult figure in his life now that Sirius has died, you need to be that adult figure."

"Fine, but he is going to ask why I am being so nice to him. What should I tell him? I can't lie to him again."

"Then don't lie to him, tell him that you can't tell him right now because it will endanger both of you."

"But he'll figure it out if I tell him that," Severus exclaimed.

"That's the idea. After he gets comfortable with your relationship and after you quit spying, I will be sending him to live with you in the manor."

"What do you mean after I quit spying? I can't quit now, not while Voldemort is gaining so much power."

"Another person will assume your place as a spy. If Voldemort seeks you out be like Dumbledore has figured it out, I must gain his trust again before I can be any service to you."

"Yes, Headmaster, next time he calls I will tell him that. When am I to take Potter out?"

"In a weeks time, you will go as you are but then you will both be disguised so no one will suspect who you are. And you should start calling him Harry if you want him to trust you."

"Should I take the money from his vault or mine?"

"Which ever, you have access to both as one is your own and the other Lily left you access."


	3. Field Trip

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this but I don't.**

**Finding the Truth  
****Chapter Three: Field Trip  
****By: M Malfoy**

_Harry,  
__Be prepared for you escort in one weeks time. He should be coming in the morning, but I'm not positive as to what time. Please try to get along with him, and don't forget CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Order of Merlin First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts, etc.  
__PS I do believe you have a title after your name. But I'm not sure if you have an Order of Merlin._

That letter had arrived six days ago and Harry was still trying to decipher who could be his chaperon on his little field trip. Luckily he would not have to wait much longer. Harry went on his run around the park again like he been doing every day in the past week, then when he came in he did his sit-ups and push-ups.

The next day arrived too soon for Harry's taste. He had a nightmare about Sirius last night. Sirius had said that it was all his fault, and Harry believed the Sirius in his dream, it was all his fault.

At nine o'clock the door bell rang, Aunt Petunia opened the door and was surprised to see one of her sister's friends. She let him in, then he asked, "Where is Harry? I am here to collect him, so we can take a short trip."

"Upstairs in his room. Follow me and I can take you up there." Petunia took Severus up to Harry's room. Severus was surprised to see the locks on Harry's bedroom door, he kept his mask up so that Petunia would not notice his surprise. "He's in there. I suggest you have him home before dinner so that Vernon doesn't get upset."

"Thank you." Severus walked in through the door and saw Harry sitting in the little bedroom on his bed in Dudley's large clothing. "May I ask inquire as to why you are wearing those rags?"

"They are the only muggle clothing I own. My uncle never thought I was human enough to have my own clothes, these are Dudley's old things."

"Oh, I always expected that you were spoiled at home."

"Well, I suppose that since you came in the front door that you saw the locks on my bedroom or should I say Dudley's second bedroom, and since I am wearing these ugly rags that you can now assume that I was not a spoiled child."

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I always assumed that you were spoiled, I should not have judged you based on James."

"Why are you being so nice to me? And why are you calling my father James, I thought you hated one another."

"I'm being nice to you because I always should have been nice to you, I was just so wrapped up in my spying role that I never gave you a chance. And I called your father James because we only pretended to hate one another at school, we were best friends, but we could never let my parents find out or I would have been dead. So are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir, we aren't at school, so I will allow you to call me Severus. Plus it would look awkward if you were calling me sir or professor when we are out today. Now we are going to take polyjuice potion to change our appearances today. We both are noticeable in a crowd."

"Yuck, does it have to taste this bad?" Harry asked after he took the potion.

"Yes, if you flavor it, it loses it's potency. Now your clothes are too small, do you mind if I transfigure you something nicer?"

"Go ahead, I don't want to wear these rags out in public."

"Good, because I don't want to be seen with you in those rags. Now I do believe that Dumbledore got us hairs from a father-son pair so do not seem upset if a sales person calls me your father."

"Did you get my money?"

"Yes, I did Harry. But I will be in control of your money, I don't want you to spend it all at once."

"That's fine sir, where are we going first?"

"I think we should go for your clothing first, that way we do not have to worry about lugging the equipment around."

The pair was now heading to the local clothing store in Snape's mustang. "What kind of clothing do you need?"

"Everything."

"This is going to be a long day," Snape muttered.

"Yes it is," Harry agreed, "It would have been so much easier if the Dursley's actually acknowledged me growing up."

"What do you mean if they acknowledged you? Petunia seemed watered down today."

"They ignored me as much as possible. They shut me in the cupboard under the stairs if I did anything magical or freakish as they like to say. How did you know my aunts name?"

"Your mother was my friend, not that I would ever say that publicly because if I did so then my father would be beat me. I visited her during the summer when ever my parents were out of town. Petunia was never a friendly a person, I think she was even worse when Lily was growing up, she was so jealous of Lily."

"If you were friends with both of my parents then why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Harry. I pretended to so Voldemort would not be suspicious of me."

"But, every one thought he was gone, why didn't you?"

"Because I knew that once Voldemort was gone that so would this disgusting mark. Also, in your first year, when ever Quirrel was around my mark would burn, so I knew he was somehow connected to Voldemort."

"Will you help me find clothes that fit and I look good in? I've never been shopping before so I don't know what to look for."

"I don't know how much help I will be, I haven't been clothing shopping since your mother dragged me out a couple of months before the old snake murdered her."

"Well, you have more experience then I do."

At the store Harry ended up buying five polo shirts, three pairs of jean pants, two pairs of khaki pants, five pairs of shorts, three button up shirts, seven t-shirts, six long sleeve t-shirts, twelve pairs of boxers, three packs of socks, a pair of trainers, and two pairs of dress shoes, one pair brown and the pair black.

"I think we've bought you enough clothing for now," Severus said, "I doubt you'll need any more clothes until after the school year."

"I hope not, this is not as fun as I thought it would be."

"Only females tend to enjoy shopping for clothes. Now let us move onto the exercise equipment. You need to get some free weights, a treadmill, and a couple machines to build up your arm and leg muscles."

After buying all the equipment that Harry needed, Severus took Harry back to the Dursley's, and expanded his room so that everything would fit in there. Severus also asked Harry if he would like a different wall color, a bigger bed, or any other thing option. Harry took him up on all his options.

"Harry, I have to go, Voldemort is calling. Do try to practice your occumency."

"Do you have to go to Voldemort, one day you are going to end up dead."

"I'm quitting tonight, but I have to go before I must suffer the consequences of being late; you and I both know that is not pleasant."


	4. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**Finding the Truth  
****Chapter Four: Conversations  
****By: M Malfoy**

"Severus why are you late?" Voldemort inquired.

"The old fool wouldn't let me out of his sight. He's beginning to suspect something. I don't think I will be able to lead him on for much longer."

"Your right, he always suspected I opened the chamber, that's why I had to wait until after I left school to open it again. I will grant a few months leave to get on the good side of the meddling old man again."

**

* * *

After the meeting, Hogwarts  
"How did it go?"**

"He believed what I said about you suspecting my loyalties, even granted me a few months of leave," Severus replied.

"You will not be going back."

"I need to, I need to go back to make amends for what I did in the past."

"You are all ready making amends, amends with your son. Isn't that enough?"

"No, it will never be enough. He will always look at me the death eater, not me the man who is his father the man who loved Lily."

"You need to show him your soft side. You have become a guise to hide behind since Lily died, you need to let your self free, you need to learn how to love again."

"But, I'm afraid, love has never been nice to me," Severus replied softly.

"Then make it be nice to you, love your son."

"He's never going to love me back, Harry only sees the snarky potions bastard."

"Which is why you will be going to visit him once a week, you will help him with his studies, help him with his physical fitness program, and tutor him in occulmency and potions."

"Yes headmaster."

**Two days later, Four Privet Drive**

Harry was home alone for the first time since he could ever remember. The Dursley's decided to go on vacation, and Petunia and Vernon were too afraid to ask Mrs. Figg if Harry could spend the week her. They left Harry meager amounts of food, no money, and a large list of chores. Harry was working out when he heard the door bell ring, he thought it might just be a sales person so he didn't answer it. A few minutes later someone was walking in the house. Harry immediatly grabbed his wand and hid behind his bed room door.

"Harry," Professor Snape called, "where are you?"

"Up in my room, sir," Harry replied.

When Severus arrived in Harry's room, Harry asked, "Merlin you scared me, why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you with your all your extracurricular studies. Also, Dumbledore told me to tell you that you can now do magic with out worrying about the underage restriction."

"Alright, do you think you could get me some food while I go take a quick shower?"

"Sure, what do you want? It's lunch time."

"Uh, I don't know, make whatever."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't ask."

**

* * *

Twenty minutes later  
"That smells good, what did you make?"**

"Some grilled cheese sandwiches."

"I didn't realize you could cook, I thought you were just going to conjure something."

"No, I'm not so good at conjuring food, you have to remember what everything tastes like, looks like, etc."

"Oh, do you think you will be able to teach me?"

"You'll learn in seventh year."

"So you won't teach me how?"

"I will. Why do you want to learn early though?"

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have never been so nice as to giving me proper nutrition."

"I don't know why Dumbledore thought that they would support you."

"Family love."

"What about it?"

"Dumbledore thought that they would take care of me because I am family."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

**Finding the Truth**

**Chapter 5**

**By: M Malfoy**

"So what are all of these extra-curricular activities?" Harry asked.

"Well, first and foremost, you must learn occlumency. You do not need to see those meetings. Your fifteen years old for Merlin's sake, many men three times your age would not be able to stomach them. Perhaps after you learn occlumency I will teach Legimency, but that is not set in stone. You must learn how to duel properly even if Voldemort doesn't follow the rules of engagement. I will also tutor you in any other studies you wish." Severus said. "Are you ready to get started."

"Yes, as much information as we learn from me seeing those death eater meetings, I do need to sleep."

"First you must learn how to clear your mind. Let your mind go to a blank canvas. If you can't get your mind completely clear, think of one thing, and focus on that. For example, I often use the clicking of a clock. Its tempo is the same all the time, and it is easy to focus on when everything is silent."

"Sir, why couldn't you have told me this last year. It might have saved Sirius' life."

"I was too blinded by Voldemort. I have let him rule my life since I was your age. It's time I live my own life. I thought that if I gave you instruction you would be smart enough to figure it out on your own. But I was wrong, clearing your mind isn't simple. I should have remembered that. It took me months to learn how to clear my mind when Albus was teaching me."

"Sir, when I am a master of Occlumency, will you tell what made you become a spy?"

"Yes. I owe it to you and your mother to share my secrets with you. Now about this sir business. Call me Severus when it is just you and me. Now I have a meeting with the staff in about fifteen minutes, so I need to go back to Hogwarts. I should be back either tomorrow in a couple of days from now, I will send an owl to tell you. Don't forget to practice clearing your mind, then I will be able to tell you my secrets."

"Good Bye Severus, see you soon." And with that Severus left with a pop.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Staff Meeting, Hogwarts**

"Ahh Severus you are back, how was your lesson with Harry?" Albus Dumbledore asked his potion's professor.

"It was informing to say the least. Did you know that the Dursleys' have been treating Harry like gum stuck to th bottom of a shoe. And you had the nerve to tell him that he needs to stay their for family protection. If I had known that years ago I would have taken him myself, and we wouldn't have to deal with telling him that I am his father."

"You would have never been able to take Harry after Lily died. Not only were you an accused Death Eater but you were emotionally unstable."

"If I was so emotionally unstable, as you put it, why didn't you send me to Saint Mungo's. The Dursley's showed Harry no love, your lucky he didn't end up being so spiteful about being an orphan, otherwise he could have become the next Dark Lord."

"Harry has always known love from a little age. Tom Riddle didn't even have that, he was thrown out right after he was born."

"Harry wouldn't have known that. I would have prefered if my son grew up knowing what love was. I still think Harry doesn't know what love feels like. His friends love him, but he thinks its just loyalty. He doesn't know how to distinguish between love and loyalty."

"Well I guess you are just going to have to show him."

"How do I show him with out telling him who I am."

"You are going to have to tell him at one point or another."

"He's not going to take abandonment lightly. He will question why I never raised him, why I never even met him before Hogwarts. I'm not ready to answer those questions yet. I don't know the answers myself. I have been wondering about my decision ever since I laid my eyes on him at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps when you spend more time with him, you will learn the answers. Some you may never know the true answers to, but explain your feelings to him. He needs to learn how to share emotions. It will help both of you in the long run," Albus lectured.

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry about not updating for so long. Fan fiction is something I do in my spare time, and unfortunately I have not had much recently. Add to the fact that I enjoy reading fan fiction as much as writing it, perhaps even more.


End file.
